Superhero RP Timeline
The following is a timeline of all the major events that have happened over the course of the three Superhero RPs, as well as the lore that predates the beginning of the first RP. Billions of Years BCE The Astral Plane brings the universe into existence. Millions of Years BCE Following the extinction of the dinosaurs, three new dominant species of Earth appear. The scorions, dragons, and humans, each with a strong connection to the Astral Plane. 1000s of years BCE Humans lose connection with the astral plane and thus lose their supernatural abilities. c. 2000 BCE Layla Evermore is transported by the second Temporal Diamond to Ancient Egypt. Strangely, she finds herself unable to shift into human form, and because of her feline properties, she is seen as divine and is a personal companion to the pharaoh. When the time fabric begins to rip, Aveleen joins her in this time period briefly before both are transported back to modern Belle Riviere. c. 800 CE Bradey Wolisef is transported by the second Temporal Diamond to Scandinavia during the Viking Age. Due to his ability to transform into a wolf, several people mistake him for the mythical beast Fenrir, and attempt to burn him at the stake. Bradey is saved from this fate when the timelines re-merge and he is sent back to modern Belle Riviere. 986 CE Phoenicious is born. 1147 ''' The Dragon War begins. '''1275 The Dragon War ends. 1427 Draco Taller is transported by the second Temporal Diamond to pre-Columbian Mexico during the Aztec Empire. He is about to be sacrificed by being dropped into a volcano, before he is saved by the re-merging of timelines and transported back to modern Belle Riviere. 1502 The first Dragon Heir is chosen by Phoenicious. 1602 Draco, Layla, Aveleen, and Bradey arrive in Stratford-upon-Avon, sent to this year by the first Temporal Diamond. Due to the Diamond's time and space altering properties, the heroes have no memory of their previous lives or of each other, and instead are assigned new false personas created by the diamond. William Shakespeare plays a large role in this era, the heroes arriving directly prior to such events as the construction of the Globe Theater and the publication of Hamlet. Aveleen (now spelled "Aibhilhin" but pronounced the same) was even friends with Shakespeare. After the heroes began to band together once again, however, TEA sent a second Temporal Diamond back in time to separate them even further. It is unknown whether this event permanently altered history, or if things were reset to the state they were in prior to the destruction of the first diamond. 1642 The gene that originally gave humans their supernatural abilities, and what would later be dubbed the "Superhuman gene", reappears. 1692 The first wave of superhuman persecution begins. Superhumans are believed to be "witches" and are killed in what would become known as the Salem witch trials. 1783 Waterstone is settled by a group of superhumans escaping persecution. 1854 Serena Tinkan is born. 1951 Edmund Cooper is born in Waterstone. 1954 Percy Cooper is born in Waterstone. 1960 Edmund Cooper becomes the seventh Dragon Heir and is taken to the Wind Realm, where he gains aerokinesis. The second wave of superhuman persecution begins. 1962 Edmund Cooper returns to Waterstone. Waterstone is attacked and The Battle of Waterstone occurs. Edmund Cooper dies in the Battle. 1964 Belle Riviere is settled. Yetolyx leaves his home planet on a planetary 1970 Yetolyx arrives on Earth. 1972 Yetolyx meets Serena Tinkan. 1981 Robert Cooper is born. 1983 Edna Cooper is born. 1987 Julia Harrison is born. Sally Cooper is born. 1997 Julia Harrison moves to Belle Riviere and befriends the Cooper family. 2005 Edna Cooper wins the lottery. Percy Cooper dies. Edna Cooper begins construction on Casa Edna. 2007 Edna Cooper finishes construction on Casa Edna. Robert Cooper joins TEA. 2009 Sally Cooper marries Bernard Taller and moves out of Casa Edna. 2011 Robert Cooper moves out of Casa Edna. Julia Harrison gets married. 2012 Eleanor Taller is born. Kaden is born. 2013 Layla Evermore is born. 2014 Draco Taller is born. Frank Harrison is born. Bradey Wolisef is born. 2015 Aveleen O'Rourke is born. 2018 Lieb is born. 2022 Frentwee is attacked and numerous scorions, including Layla Evermore and Ember, are brought to the TEA headquarters in Belle Riviere to be tested on. Many scorions are killed in the attack, including Layla's parents. The unnamed African tribe is similarly attacked. Layla Evermore befriends Draco and Eleanor Taller. 2023 Draco Taller finds a scorion egg that would become the Scorion King. He raises it with the help of Eleanor and Layla before releasing it into the wild after it hatches several weeks later. Altered Timeline 2023* Draco Taller finds a scorion egg that would become the Scorion King. He decides to abandon it. 2024 The Scorion King begins its trek towards Frentwee. Draco Taller's parents are killed by members of TEA. Draco Taller is rescued and brought to the Fire Realm by Phoenicious. Layla Evermore's memory of Draco is wiped by TEA. Eleanor Taller is killed by TEA and her DNA is transmitted into TES, a robotic clone. Patrick O'Rourke destroys a space station and the family is sentenced to death. Julia Harrison joins TEA in order to protect her son. She quickly rises through the ranks and becomes vice president. Altered Timeline 2024 The Scorion King, stronger from having been forced to grow up alone, reaches Frentwee. Phoenicious attempts to intersect The Scorion King but is killed. The Scorion King treks to Belle Riviere, destroying most of the city. TEA, caught off guard, abandons their headquarters and flees Belle Riviere. Draco's parents die in the attack. Eleanor survives. 2025 Patrick O'Rourke breaks his family out of prison. Patrick, Deidre and Aveleen O'Rourke arrive on Earth. The Scorion King reaches Frentwee. Altered Timeline 2025 The Scorion King seizes control of Belle Riviere and enslaves many of its inhabitants 2026 Draco Taller leaves the Fire Realm. The Scorion King makes plans to attack Belle Riviere. Phoenicious tries to intersect The Scorion King's path of destruction but is badly wounded and retreats to The Fire Realm. Julia Harrison goes into hiding. 2027 The events of Superhero RP 1 unfold during this year. Draco Taller, Aveleen O'Rourke, Layla Evermore and Frank Harrison all begin attending AFUGS. Phoenicious takes Layla Evermore and Draco Taller back to 2023. The two of them take control of the bodies of their younger selves, altering the past so the Scorion King's egg was abandoned. This plan backfired, not only creating an alternate timeline, but also causing the Scorion King to grow stronger than ever and take over Belle Riviere. When the trio returns to the present, the original timeline ceases to exist. Altered Timeline 2027 Draco, Layla and Phoenicious arrive in the alternate timeline. Phoenicious, having been killed in this timeline, suddenly ceases to exist. Draco and Layla meet alternate versions of their friends, and even themselves. They also find out that Eleanor is alive in this timeline, and that Edna and Robert Cooper run the Scorion King Academy. Layla is reunited with her old tribe. Draco and Layla meet alternate versions of themselves, and end up killing them in self defense. Frank leads a rebellion against the Scorion King, joined by Eleanor, Draco, Layla and her pack of scorions, Aveleen, and the students of the Scorion King Academy. He is defeated when Aveleen uses telekinesis to drop a coliseum on his head. Draco, possessing some time manipulation abilities in his fire dragon form, is able to merge the versions of everyone from the Original Timeline with everyone from the Altered Timeline, effectively causing everyone to remember their lives in the Original Timeline and creating a new reunited timeline. However, he is unable to undo the damage done by the Scorion King. Layla decides to travel with her tribe back to Frentwee. Draco moves in with his aunt and sister. Frank is reunited with his parents. Julia Harrison becomes the president of TEA, and outlaws all further experimentation on scorions and superhumans. However, a small group of rebels loyal to Yetolyx continue to perform the experiments behind her back. 2028** Draco, Frank, and Aveleen enter their second year of AFUGS and continue their studies. Layla continues her journey to Frentwee. Yetolyx, through his affiliation with the TEA spies, discovers Layla Evermore, and decides she will be an asset to him during his global takeover. However, due to her extremely strong will, he decides to weaken her mentally and emotionally before he can be able to control her mind. Yetolyx goes to Frentwee and kidnaps Lieb, whilst making it look like he was killed. 2029 Layla falls into a deep depression after the perceived murder of her brother. She decides to abandon her plan to return to Frentwee and travels back to Belle Riviere. Frank, Aveleen and Draco enter their third year at AFUGS. 2030 Layla arrives back in Belle Riviere with her tribe. At this time, Yetolyx begins using his mind-altering scream ability to torment Layla at night and distort her dreams into visions of her dark past. This causes Layla to become even more bitter, and when she and her pack are not accepted in Belle Riviere, she turns to a life of crime. Frank, Aveleen and Draco enter their fourth and final year at AFUGS. Draco's heightened perception as a Dragon Heir causes the mind control waves emitted by Yetolyx to have some effect on him. He begins having strange dreams and visions of Yetolyx in the Leo Constellation. 2031 Frank, Aveleen and Draco graduate from AFUGS. Being superhumans, they all find an occupation quite easily. Frank is recruited at a nearby Intelligence Agency. Aveleen decides to start writing a memoir on her adventures when she was younger. While waiting to finish it, she works several temp jobs. Draco does not need to work since his aunt is exceedingly rich, but decides to become a vigilante under the persona "The Dragon" and defend Belle Riviere from criminals. Edna creates a gadget-laden suit for him and 2032 Aveleen continues to work on her memoir. Draco discovers Layla is living in Bradey Wolisef is banished from Yetolyx's base and sent to Earth where he begins searching for a new life. 2033 Aveleen releases her memoir to worldwide critical acclaim. She makes so much money that she quits all of her jobs and 2036 TEA becomes too disorganizes and collapses completely. All Scorions captured by 2046 Slip is born. 2064 Edna Cooper dies. 2071 Black Hole is born. 2082 Delano Harrison is born. 2083 Emrys Evermore is born. 2084 Toby Taller is born. Hiron Wolisef is born. 2085 James Tailor is born. 2088 Layla Evermore dies. 2091 Draco Taller dies. 2093 The Portal Gang is established. 2099 The events of Superhero RP 3 take place during this year. Emrys Evermore moves from the unnamed African Scorion tribe to Belle Rever to live with her Grandfather Kaden. Eilonwy Harrison, Delano Harrison, and Emrys Evermore are abducted by Black Hole and brought to Gryn'jott. James Tailor traces Black Hole to the Portal Gang's base on Gryn'jott with the intention of rescuing them. Toby Taller and Hiron Wolisef, having witnessed the abduction, do some research at the police station and deduce that Black Hole is the one responsible. They meet Slip, and, after making a deal with him, use his spaceship to get to Gryn'jott. 2109 The events of Pete the Trollslayer's Superhero RP continuation, unofficially Superhero RP 4, take place during this year. unspecified year CE Aveleen O'Rourke is transported by the second Temporal Diamond to a post apocalyptic future, presumably many centuries after her time. In this year, TEA has successfully taken over the world. Aveleen, now known as AO113, is a soldier living at some kind of military encampment, forced to do things such as salute TEA and run laps around a dangerous forest. At one point she calls herself a "Powered One", which is most likely the term used to refer to superhumans in this era. *The Altered Timeline was created when Layla, Draco, and Phoenicious traveled back in time and caused their younger selves to abandon the Scorion King's egg rather than nurture it. This plan backfired and only caused the Scorion King to become even stronger, creating an alternate timeline where the Scorion King became the absoulte ruler of Belle Riviere. **From this point on, all events take place in the Reunited Timeline.